Artemis's Rage
by Clarabelle Lee
Summary: I enjoyed watching them write, watching them try. It made my blood boil; it made me want to scream, cry, and blast puny humans to bits
1. Chapter 1

I enjoyed watching them write, watching them try. It made my blood boil; it made me want to scream, cry, and blast puny humans to bits. I was Artemis, the virgin goddess. Does _virgin _have no point in life anymore? These humans called _fangirls _ruin my story. Let me show you a… example of something that makes me want to blow up New York City

**

"_Go!" My mother screamed, tripping at her own speed_

"_Mom!" I cried back_

"_Go Leah!" She screamed "Get to the tree!" _

_I ran across the so called border. I turned around as my mother turned into a shower of golden dust. I screamed…then collapsed._

_**_

_I woke up to a girl feeding my pudding. Who feeds a person pudding?_

"_She's awake" The blonde muttered to the old hag in a wheelchair_

"_Let the ambrosia wear off. Hopefully, the gods keep their promise. Dear gods, she looks about 13." The hag responded_

_Ambrosia? That doesn't exist, well…it exist in Greek Mythology. I rolled my head to my left and slapped my hand across my forehead _

"_What the heck happened?" I asked, trying to ignore the searing head pain_

"_You were attacked by a Minotaur" The blonde said_

_A know it all? Great_

"_What is this place? What gods need to keep their promise? I am 13" I snapped _

_The blonde sighed "This is Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Demi-gods. When Percy Jackson stopped a World War III he made the gods swear to claim all their children before they turned 14." _

"_What gods?" I threw my hands into the air "There are not gods!"_

_Blondie looked at me with a open mouth "Well it looks like your mother is found"_

"_My mother was squeezed into a shower of gold and some supernatural force did that" I stubbornly said_

"_She wasn't your real mother" Blondie pointed to something above my head. A doe "Artemis is" _

**

Do you see that! Do you see that you…you _fangirls!_ A mortal daughter! Oh, may Zeus pity you. Whoever wrote this decided to be turned into a jackalope. Not only did they steal Percy Jackson's story, they made me into a laughing stalk of Hermes internet. Why don't I show you…the next example?

**

_I stood infront of cabin 8, it's loneliness calling me _

"_Who lives here?" I asked Chiron_

"_No one" He replied "Sometimes Artemis but rarely. She swore to be a maiden forever. An honorary thing for her or else Artemis would be mad" _

_I glanced back at the cabin before following Chiron. _

**

See right there, the _fangirl _who wrote this story stuck the girl, later her name is noted as Diana, my Roman name. So the _fangirl _stuck Diana into the Hermes cabin where she was claimed as my daughter. Do you get my point? These _fangirls _will kill me. Well, make me fade away until nothing is left.


	2. Chapter 2

I was slowly fading into humiliation of the Olympian Gods. Three new 'Artemis had a kid' stories were posted. It's like spending forever with Hades, expect replace Hades with Apollo.

"Sis, these people will kill you" He laughed

"These 'people' are called _fangirls _or _trolls_, Apollo" I responded, looking down at the city below

"Either way, they'll kill you" Apollo smirked

"I'm aware of that"

"Am I ticking you off?"

I spun around Apollo "Yes! Now go before I blast your children to bits"

Now you know I would never do that. I'm the Goddess of Childbirth. I adore children, before they become teens. It's just a lovely threat that really works on Apollo's thick skull.

"Dude, just chill. There is no need to blast my kids to bits" I swore his voice quivered a bit as he walked out of the room.

'_Good' _I thought '_He should be scared_'

"Another one has appeared, Lady Artemis" A young nymph informed me

"Thank you" I replied

I looked over the story, my blood boiling. Let me show you a segment

**

_A sliver doe appeared above my head at we sat down for dinner. A few people gasped and some Aphrodite girls let out some sort of scream. I nearly fainted. I was cursed._

**

Yes, yes she was cursed. Oh, I'm sorry, let's continue

**


End file.
